Save Me!
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward’s best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? I am not going to say who is or isn't human, as it does change throughout.
1. Preface

When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.

**Preface**

I stared at the black and gold casket, my cheeks wet and my eyes red. My brother, Emmett, sat on one side of me, my sister-in-law, Alice, on the other. Alice was hugging me tightly weeping, as we listened to the words of the minister. Emmett, who was usually the happiest guy on earth, was not far off from crying. I knew he felt it was his duty to stay strong.

'We gather here in loving memory of Edward Cullen. We are joined by his family and friends, his mother and father, Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen. His sister, Alice Cullen. His Brother-in-law, Emmett Swan and his wife, Isabella Cullen. Also, many of his friends.

Edward lived a happy life; he was always supported, from a baby till now, aged 23. He was a doctor, like his father, who many of us loved and adored. He was always kind to his patients and did an excellent job. Let us take a few moments to think about Edward and his life.'

Tears streamed down my face, Alice was sobbing into my side. I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and ran out of the room, into the fresh air. I fell to the ground and sobbed into my hands.

Edward had died right in front of me.

_Flashback_

_We had just had a great night, dinner, movie, then drinks at the local bar. I was slightly tipsy and found it hard to stay on my feet. Edward had his arm around my waist, holding me up. We both laughed at the scene. We walked down a necessary alley way, to get to our car. _

_Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun round. The dark figure grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I saw Edward try to hit him, but the figure grabbed his arm and shoved Edward to the ground. I screamed, as I watched him pull out a gun and shoot Edward. I heard footsteps come down the alley and the man looked up. He looked at me. The light reflected on his face, his eyes shined a deep topaz colour. He grabbed me, and stood me up, pressing his lips to mine. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered four words, 'See you soon, Bella.' He licked my cheek and ran off, dropping me to the ground. Once I had recovered from shock, I crawled to Edward's side. _

'_Edward? Speak to me please.' He opened his eyes and smiled up at me. _

'_I love you Bella. Goodbye.'_

'_Don't say that, please, don't say goodbye, don't leave me.'_

'_Live your life Bella, be happy.' His eyes closed and he went limp._

'_Edward? EDWARD?! NO, NO, NO!' Everything around me blurred and the sounds of the city got lost in the moment._

_I felt myself being pulled away, as I screamed out to him._

_End of flashback_

Shivers ran down my spine, as I recalled those haunting moments. I missed him so much, and I was scared. Scared of being alone, scared of never being myself again, scared of the man who attacked us that night. His words echoed in my head, sending more shivers down my spine. _See you soon Bella. _What did he mean? How did he know my name? Why did he kill my Edward?


	2. An Old Friend

When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.

**An old friend**

I was stood outside the church, leant against the wall.

'Hi.' I jumped and placed my hand over my heart.

'Do you always scare people like that?' He smirked.

I glanced up at him. He had honey coloured hair, in curls that framed his face. His eyes were a delicious blue. He was toned, but not as much as Edward had been.

'Sorry, I came to see if you were okay.'

'I've had better days.'

'I can imagine. I'm Jasper Hale; I'm an old friend of Edward's.' I shook his hand.

'Bella Swan, his wife. Well I was.'

'I'm sorry Bella. Edward told me about you.'

'What did he say?'

'Well, it was while we were at war, but I can believe it's still true. He said you were beautiful, kind, selfless and that you speak from your heart. I can believe, it's all still true.'

'How did you meet him?'

'We've been friends since kindergarten. We only separated at college, but we still talked. We met again at war. Edward was a doctor there, while I did the fighting. He had to treat me a couple of times. Alice never understood us; we would always have something to joke about, even in the worst of times. He was great, but now there isn't anything to joke about, I guess.'

'It sounds like you were great mates. I wonder why he didn't talk about you.'

'Well, I can explain that. Before we left for college, we had an argument. Alice and I were dating and he didn't like it. He told me I would end up breaking her heart. I never knew why he did that.' We paused for a moment, and then he took out a carton of cigarettes. 'Want one?'

'Sure.' I took one and he lit it. 'I don't usually smoke, but this is a special occasion. So, what do you do Jasper?'

'I start teaching history at the high school on Monday.'

'Wow, have you moved down here then.'

'Yeah, I made plans with Edward to do it. What do you do Bella?'

I took a drag of the cigarette. 'I sell art and paint my own, on the side.'

'Wow, can you show me sometime.'

'Yeah sure.'

An hour later, we were inside saying goodbye to people and Edward. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes again. I walked up to the open casket, ignoring the voices and faces around me. I approached it carefully, silently. Then I saw his face, his beautiful face. The hot wet tears fell silently down my face. He was pale, very pale. I felt my knees give, as I blacked out.

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella, slowly walked up to Edward's casket. She stared at him. I walked carefully up to her. I could see the wet patches, on her face, shining in the light. Then I saw her start to fall, running quickly, I caught her mid-fall. She had blacked out. Everyone gathered around us.

'Bella, wake up sweetie.' I half-pleaded. Her eyes opened slowly.

'Jasper.' She cried, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and comforted her. After a while, she had fallen asleep. I carried her to her room, when Alice had driven us to the house.

I placed her gently on the bed and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes as my hand touched the door handle.

'Jasper?' I smiled and she returned it. 'What happened?'

'You fell asleep when you were crying.'

'Oh, thank you for being there for me.'

'Anytime Bella. Do you want me to stay, or do you want to come down or stay here?'

'Can you stay with me for a while, I need help with something and I don't think I can do it on my own.'

'Yeah sure, what would you like me to do?'

'I need to sort through Edward's things.'

'Okay.'

**BPOV**

'I need to sort through Edward's things.' My tears gathered again.

'Okay.'

I stood up and walked towards the cupboard, which was filled with boxes, Edward's boxes. I pulled one out and put it on the bed, opening the top. Inside were things Edward had kept from school. I looked towards Jasper. He smiled to himself, as he stared at the things in the box.


	3. Memories

When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.

**Memories**

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella took out every piece of Edward's clothing, slowly, being hypnotised each and every section of fabric. I could see that she was holding back the tears, which threatened to fall down her rose-coloured cheeks. She carefully folded every piece and put it down neatly into a cardboard box.

Edward had been so lucky to have such a wonderful, beautiful, selfless woman. She was the girl of any man's dreams. She was a strong, independent woman.

I was still staring at her, when she finished folding his clothes. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and turned to me. Her eyes caught mine, while I gazed into hers. She smiled briefly then turned her head away, in embarrassment.

'I...um...' She turned to me again. 'I need to take his clothes to Esme and Carlisle. She asked for them.'

'Okay, I'll come. It's about time I went to see Esme. She was like a second mother to me.' Bella smiled at me. 'Edward's family were all I had. My mum drank herself silly to get away from the reality of our lives. My dad used to beat us, me and mum, he would never hit Rose, but she wouldn't get away free. He used to rape her. Rosalie is my sister, twin sister. When my mother killed herself, Edward found out about my dad and told his dad. My dad got away before the police could catch him; he's still out there somewhere, doing who knows what. I thought that if he was going to do something to us, he would have done it already.'

'Jasper, I can't believe that you went through that. That's terrible.'

'I'm fine, it was years ago. Come on, let's go see Esme.'

She nodded and picked up a box, as I picked up the other one. We walked in a comfortable silence down to her car.

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw the car, dropping the box. Bella turned to me.

**BPOV**

We were just reaching my baby, my Aston Martin 177, when I heard a bang on the ground. I turned around to see Jasper, with his mouth open, staring at the car.

'Do you like her?'

'Hell yeah!'

I laughed, as he picked up the box again, and looked at me.

**JPOV**

I chuckled, when I saw her laughing. I couldn't believe she had this car.

We drove, talking about our memories of Edward.

I had so many.

'Whenever my dad had been angry, I used to go to Edward's house, just to escape for a little while. When I came home the hitting started, but I didn't mind because I knew that I still had Edward to live for. He was my best friend. Some kids who go through it don't have anyone. Edward and I were like brothers, he did everything he could to get me out of that place. Rosalie was so grateful to Edward. She and Alice were best friends as well. Rose moved away and never spoke to either of them again, because she and Alice had a fight over some guy. Don't ask me the story; I never know what goes on their heads. Alice is an evil little pixie and Rose is a scheming bitch. And that is putting it lightly.'

Bella laughed at my choice of words. 'Your sister seems interesting Jasper.'

'Interesting? No, try crazy.' She laughed again.

'Do you really hate your sister?'

'No, no, of course not. I love my sister to bits. It's just the way she is. She either likes you or she doesn't.'

'Do you think she'll like me?'

I smiled, 'She'll love you Bella.'

Bella smiled and pulled into the Cullen driveway. Esme came out with Alice on her heel.

'Bella!' Alice hugged Bella, while I went to get the boxes out of the car. I grabbed the box and walked across to Esme. I gave her a small smile.

'How are you Jasper?' She asked, while she showed me to Edward's old room.

'I'm fine thank you, how about you Esme?'

'I'm coping, more than Carlisle anyway.'

'Oh, where is Carlisle?'

'He's in his office, he's been in there for days, and he didn't even come out for the funeral. I'm so worried about him.'

'Esme? Do you want me to go see him?' Bella had appeared in the door way.

'That would be great Bella, thank you.'

Esme walked out of the room, while Bella and I looked scoped it.

'I think I should go see Carlisle. Do you want to come?' She asked.

'Yeah, of course.'

We walked down the hallway towards Carlisle's office. Bella knocked on the closed door.

'Come in.' an unusual voice came from the room. Bella gave me a confused look.

She opened the door and walked in. The stench of dirt sunk into my system. I grimaced. I looked towards the window. Carlisle's outline was drawn in the light. He was sitting on a chair, staring out of the window.

Bella walked forward towards the stranger. 'Carlisle? I'm so sorry.' He turned his face to her. His face was red and blotchy with tears running down. He stared into her eyes then burst into tears. Bella grabbed him and hugged him. I walked up towards them and put my arms around Carlisle.

**BPOV**

We had been sitting there for hours, hugging Carlisle.

'Jasper, could you check on Esme?'

He nodded and left the room.

'Bella?' Carlisle's voice was quaky.

'Yeah?'

'Edward has got a letter for you.'

'What?'

'The letter on the desk.'

I let go of him and walked to the desk. I picked up the white envelope addressed to me.

It hadn't been opened, so I unpeeled the seal.

_My Bella,_

_As you are reading this letter, I guess that I have left._

_I'm most likely in Alaska with my old friend, but as you read on, you'll know that I don't want you to find me._

_I'm sure that you'd want an explanation for why I left. Well, let me start at the beginning._

_I have a friend, Jasper. I don't know if you will meet him yet, but he will get a letter. I've known him since kindergarten and he is the greatest friend I've ever had. He and Alice dated once but I had to end it. I did it because he is your soul mate Bella. I know he is. I know that you will obviously be upset by this, but I had to make sure you were really happy. He is a great guy Bella and he will love you more than I ever could._

_Please don't come to me, I want you to give him a chance._

_Edward_

I felt the tears run down my face.

'Carlisle, I have to go, I'm sorry.' I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I ran outside and dropped to the ground in sobs.

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella ran out the front door. I stood quickly and ran after her. She was on her knees, her arms hugging her stomach. She was sobbing recklessly.

'Bella?' I wrapped my arms around her. She held out a piece of paper to me and I skimmed through the writing quickly. 'Bella.'


	4. Come Back to Me

**When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.**

* * *

**Come Back to Me**

**JPOV**

'Bella, if you want me to leave, if you never want to see me again, I understand.'

'No Jasper. I say no because I believe, truly believe, that Edward was right.'

I was stunned. I knew he right, but I didn't expect Bella to think so too.

'I do too Bella, I knew it from the moment I saw you. But I think its best I leave for a while though. It's not healthy to just lock up your emotions. You need to get closure on him first. You deserve that.'

'No Jasper, you don't have to go. Please don't go, I need you here. You can't leave me. You've helped me so much and if you leave me, I'll just fall into a deep, dark place.

'Bella, just trust me. I'm going to stay away for a while, at my place. I'll check on you through Alice. You'll understand in a few days what I mean. I'll come back when you're better.'

'Jasper...' Tears formed in her eyes, breaking my heart.

'Just give it a few days, please.'

A tear slid down her cheek and she looked down. 'Okay, but can I ask something of you?' She looked me in the eyes. I nodded. 'Come back if I become so bad, that I cannot function properly? If I become completely reckless?'

'Of course Bella, I wouldn't stop myself from doing anything, if you were like that.'

'Thank you.'

'Goodbye Bella, I enjoyed spending the day with you.'

'Bye Jasper, I enjoyed it too.'

I smiled and hugged her. Her warmth, her smell, it was paradise.

**BPOV**

I loved having his arms around me. His warmth, his smell, his hold on me, it was paradise. I understood why Edward had said that about us. We were perfect for each other, like...like...soul mates. Could our connection be that strong? Maybe?

I could tell he had to force himself to pull away from me. I didn't to let go of him, I didn't want him to go. He kissed my forehead and stroked his hand across my cheek.

He was no longer smiling. He walked out of the room, without looking back. I touched my cheek, still feeling the warmth his hand had left with me. Hot tears fell down my cheeks, washing away his touch with them. Tears couldn't wash away my pain though.

I was alone; I had no idea what Jasper had meant. How would this help me?

I ran upstairs, changed into my tracksuit bottoms and a vest top, ducked under the covers of my bed and cried. I cried my heart out all night.

It wasn't just for the loss of Jasper, I was crying for Edward too. From the moment I met Jasper earlier that day, I hadn't cried for Edward. I couldn't believe he was gone. My husband was dead. I fell asleep once my sobs had died down.

_Edward and I were walking down the alley laughing._

_We had just had a great night, dinner, movie, then drinks at the local bar. I was slightly tipsy and found it hard to stay on my feet. Edward had his arm around my waist, holding me up. We both laughed at the scene. We walked down a necessary alley way, to get to our car. _

_Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun round. The dark figure grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I saw Edward try to hit him, but the figure grabbed his arm and shoved Edward to the ground. I screamed, as I watched him pull out a gun and shoot Edward. I heard footsteps come down the alley and the man looked up. He looked at me. The light reflected on his face, his eyes shined a deep topaz colour. He grabbed me, and stood me up, pressing his lips to mine. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered four words, 'See you soon, Bella.' He licked my cheek and ran off, dropping me to the ground._

_Jasper appeared where the man had stood before. He picked me up by my arm._

_He looked angry_

_We were in a room, my living room. Edward had disappeared; it was just me and Jasper._

_His eyes focused on me, and if it was possible, his face looked angrier. He grabbed the glass next to him and threw to the side. I felt tears run down my cheeks._

_'He's gone Bella, don't you understand that. Gone! He's dead! And you still love him! What about me Bella? I'm in pain because every day I have to suffer with your pain and because you love him. You don't love me and I still stand here and hold you and kiss you and tell you it'll be alright! Goodbye Bella.' He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him._

'Bella! Wake up!' When I came to, I was screaming and whimpering. Alice stood, shaking me, with a worried look on her face.

'Alice?'

'Bella, are you okay?' I heard you screaming and...'

'I miss him so much Alice but he's dead and Jasper...threw glass...shouting about how ridiculous I am.'

'Bella, it's okay. It was just a dream. Jasper would never do that.'

'I know, but...Alice.' I sunk into her form and sobbed.

**APOV**

I watched sobbing into my side. I didn't fully understand what had happened. Why was she having dreams like this? She hadn't been as bad as this since the day Edward died and before that it was when he tried to leave her.

I never knew the reason why he had left that first time, he never told anyone. I just yelled at him to come back before she killed herself doing something stupid. She nearly did.

She jumped off of a cliff once; she had seen the La Push kids doing it with Sam when we went shopping. Thanks to Jacob she is still alive after that. She nearly drowned. Then there were the motorbikes and the guys at a bar one night. That's when I started to have my doubts about Jacob Black.

We truly lost trust in him, when he tried to rape her; that was the night Edward came back. He kicked Jacob's ass into jail.

I had to find out what happened, but not now.

_I'll give it a few days. It's probably about Edward. She just needs time._

**JPOV**

I was missing Bella more and more as each long, dreary day passed. Now that I had found her, I never wanted to leave her side, but I had to. She needed time to grieve over Edward.

I realised what Edward had meant. We were perfect for each other. Even when he spoke about her, in his visits, I couldn't help but wonder about her.

It had been a week since I last saw her, a week since the funeral. I hadn't checked in with Alice yet, because I thought that if she was doing well, then I would probably ruin it.

**APOV**

Bella was still having nightmares after a week. She was starting to become like she was before Edward left. I didn't understand, she had been fine with Jasper after the funeral. Where was Jasper anyway? I had to confront her.

She screamed and whimpered all the time from the nightmares. It had begun to scare me so much.

I walked into the room. She was staring out of the window, completely in a trance. I remembered this stage; it was right before she became reckless.

'Bella, honey, can you talk to me please? What's going on? You were fine with Jasper...'

Once I mentioned Jasper's name, she looked at me and started crying again.

'Bella, tell me what's wrong? What has he done?'

'He left me. He's gone.'

All the anger in my body built up and I marched out of the room.

**JPOV**

I was brought out of my thought process by my phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, I answered it.

'Hi Alice.'

'HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER AFTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?! SHE'S A MESS JASPER, A COMPLETE MESS AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!'

'Alice? What happened last time?'

'Edward left her a few years ago! She became completely reckless! She nearly died Jasper! She jumped off a cliff, nearly got kidnapped by some guys, and rode a motorbike at who knows what speed! And she was nearly raped by her childhood best friend! I don't even want to think about what will happen this time!'

'Shit! Alice, I'm coming, just make sure she's okay.'

I hung up not waiting for her answer. I was such an ass. How could I be so stupid?! I should have listened to her.

I quickly got on my motorbike, fastening the helmet and rode off to her place.

By the time I got there, Alice was stood outside. I took off the helmet and waited as Alice marched towards me. The evil little pixie really did scare me sometimes. The next thing I felt was a pain shoot across my face.

'I deserved that. Alice, where is she?'

'In her room, she's calm at the moment. She's not in her zombie phase anymore, but she hasn't become reckless yet. Go and see her. She's crying again.'

I raced upstairs and into her room. She was lying facing the opposite wall, to where I was stood. I walked in further and sat down on the bed next to her. I could see that her eyes were open; she probably thought I was Alice. I placed my hand on her arm.

Then she started muttering something. 'Alice, I'm sorry. I was like this before, wasn't I? I just miss him so much Alice. Edward was right about us. I never did show you the letter, did I? Jasper and I are perfect together. I'm trying to not become like I was before, but I can't. Not even the memories stop me. Not even the memories of Jacob. What if he comes back Alice? What if he comes back while I'm in this state again? Edward isn't here to put in jail again. I just wish Jasper was here, I love him so much; even I've just met him. I just don't want to lose him. Why can't I just get better? It's the only way he'll come back to me...' I cut her off.

'Now Bella, you know that isn't true. I made you a promise and I've kept it.'

She turned to me, shock present on her face. 'Jasper?'


	5. Forgive Me

**When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.**

* * *

**Forgive me**

'Forgive me, Bella. Please, I'm so sorry. If I'd have known what happened last time, I would never have left you. I'll protect you from this Jacob guy; he will never hurt you again.'

She was still in shock. 'Jasper, Is that really you? Am I dreaming?'

'Yes, it's me and no, you're not dreaming.'

'Why did you come back? I thought you said...'

'Bella, I told you I would come back if you got worse. Alice called me and told me about last time and I didn't want to risk that happening again. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd kill myself if anything happened to you, of my doing.'

'Oh, Jasper.' I hugged her to my chest, as she cried. I kissed her hair and then nuzzled my face into it. She pulled a little bit to look at me. Tears stained her cheeks and filmed over her eyes. 'I love you Jasper.'

'I love you too Bella.'

* * *

It had been a year since Edward's funeral and the day I met Jasper. It had been eight months since he'd proposed. It had been two months since we had gotten married. It had been a minute since I'd found out I was pregnant.

Jasper was on his way home from work and I couldn't wait to tell him that he was going to be a father.

'Bella?' Happy tears fell down my face. I couldn't move because I was still in shock. 'Bella? Are you okay?'

'Jasper.' I muttered. He appeared at the door.

His face phased to a worried look, as he shot down to my side. I had been sitting on the floor.

'Bella, baby, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, I'm perfect. Jasper, you're going to be a father.' I pulled out the pregnancy test. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. I watched as his reaction changed from shock to confusion to realisation to happiness and then back to shock.

'I'm going to be a father?' He questioned. 'I'm going to be a father.' He tried again. 'I'm going to be a father.' He yelled out in happiness. 'Bella, wow, we're having a baby, our baby, Oh my...' Then his face changed to worry again. 'Bella, we're having a baby, I'm going to be a father, our baby; you're pregnant. Oh shit.' He collapsed beside me, in shock. I laughed at his reaction. He looked at me still in shock, then smiled and started laughing. 'We're having a baby.'

'I think we already established that Jasper.' We laughed. 'I need to call the doctor and book a sonogram.'

'No, let me. Go rest, you're having a baby now and you need to rest as much as possible.'

'Jasper, don't be all protective please. I'm still working and doing everything I usually do.'

'I know, but while you're at home on weekends and during the evening, you'll rest as much as possible. I'll do everything, cooking, cleaning, everything.' I frowned. 'Come on Bella, at least for the first trimester anyway?'

'Okay, fine then.'

'Thank you.' He kissed me and helped me up. I sat on the couch and rested.

* * *

'Okay Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, this is your baby.' I looked at the screen, watching the baby moving around. I was now seven months pregnant. I was happy. I had a loving husband, a healthy child on the way, an amazing home, loving friends and an angel in heaven looking down on us.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I got a shock from a drop falling onto my hand. I looked up at Jasper, a tear slid down his cheek.

'Jasper, it's our baby, that is our child. Only another two months and we will see them.'

The doctor turned to us and asked, 'Would you like to know the sex of the baby?'

I looked at Jasper. 'It's up to you.'

I turned to her. 'Yes.'

'Okay, let me see now.' She tapped a few buttons. 'Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl.'

I sighed in happiness. Jasper looked at me, smiling. 'Our baby girl, Bella.' He leant down and kissed me.

* * *

**Sorry, this is just a mini chapter which I forgot to post. I am updating the next one straight after this.**

**xx**


	6. Jasper's Truth

**When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.**

* * *

**Jasper's Truth**

I walked around the shopping centre, tired from having to carry my bump everywhere with me. I was doing some last minute shopping for the baby, while Jasper was at work. I was eight and a half months pregnant. I sat down on the bench for a rest. My feet and back were killing me, the baby was quite big and I wasn't used to this. I couldn't wait for my baby to be born. She was going to be perfect. I chose not to name her after Jasper's mum as it would probably upset him, he agreed with this. We still didn't have a name.

The phone started to buzz in my bag, I had Jasper's phone today because my phone had broken from the breaking in of our house. Somebody had smashed the window to get in; they had stolen Jasper's pictures of me and the baby scan photo. It was kind of weird and Jasper told me to lock every when I was in the house. He was very secretive lately.

I looked at the phone; it was a text from Alice.

_You need to tell her Jasper, she's your wife, you love her. She should know about the danger she is in. Edward died because you weren't careful enough. They will do to her and that baby, what they did to my brother, maybe worse. Just tell her._

I clutched the phone harder, tears escaping my eyes. He had been keeping something from me, something really important. So had my best friend.

* * *

I sat at home waiting for Jasper. I heard the door open.

'Bella, sweetie, you need to lock the door. Something could happen to you.' He came into the kitchen, where I was sat at the breakfast bar, turning his phone in my hand. I was turned towards the window, with my back to him. 'Bella, honey? Are you alright?'

'What really happened to Edward?' I calmly asked.

He laughed, nervously. 'What? What are you talking about, baby?'

I turned and threw my wedding ring to the ground. 'DON'T LIE!' I sobbed out. The tears streamed down my face. 'Just look at the bloody phone!' He picked it up and read the text.

He looked at me in horror and sadness. 'Bella, I...'

'NO! Don't give me an excuse! What have you and Alice been lying to me about?'

'Bella, I...' He turned away. 'I'm a half-vampire, Bella.'

'Don't be ridiculous, just tell me the truth!'

He turned to me again. 'It is the truth. I'm not lying to you this time. You have to believe me. That guy who killed Edward killed him because he helped me. That guy was my father. A vampire! He's after you now, because you are the spitting image of someone he used to know, another vampire. She was against everyone, part of a group called the Night Circle. She was their leader and she got away from him. Who knows if she's still out there, but you look like her. Like a descendant or something. I helped her, which means my father kills me and her or you.'

'You mean to tell me that our baby will be a vampire too?'

'I'm not sure, this hasn't ever been done. I don't think she will though. I am a half-vampire so most of her blood will be human, so I am guessing that it won't happen.'

'Why didn't you just tell me this?'

'I didn't know how you would react; you may have been repulsed by me. I love you Bella and I won't lose you because of who I am.'

'Jasper, I love you and I don't care what you are, you could be a secret Cyclops or werewolf for all I care, I would never be repulsed. We just need to worry about the baby though.'

'I'm sure she won't be the same as me, otherwise she would have been born within a few days, maybe weeks. The pregnancy seems to be quite normal at the moment, so I'm sure there isn't anything unusual about her.'

'That's okay then and if she does have some vampire characteristics, then we'll just have to deal with them.' We were silent for a moment. 'Jasper...' I paused. 'Can you tell me more about your vampire life?'

'Well, there isn't much to tell, my dad used to beat up my mother, and then started on me, when I started to defend her. I changed completely at the age of seventeen, which is when I got my own back. My mother had nearly died giving birth to me, which made him mad because he had to change her. He never wanted to do that, because he wanted a human. The truth is that he didn't really love my mother; he just wanted an heir for his clan or whatever it was. And the only way to do that was by impregnating a human woman. He didn't know the consequences though. I would need my mother and he didn't want to kill her anyway. He blamed her for being too weak and nearly dying. He finally killed her and I ran away. Edward didn't know where I was for a few years, of course I was in the army and he joined, that's where we met again. As I told you, Edward was a doctor. I would fake getting hurt, so we could talk. Edward knew at that time about my secret. Everything I told you before about dating Alice was all a made up story. Edward and I actually fought because he had a fling with Rosalie and told me during the war. Rosalie was adopted by my dad and my mother. He did try to rape her, but she was too strong-willed. She ran away just before our mother died. I haven't seen her since, but Edward said she was fine. I took his word for it. Nothing else I told you was true; it was all just a story. Edward is dead because of me. When my father found out he knew about everything to do with us, he killed him. He will try to kill you. It isn't for knowing or being with me, but for the reason I told you before. You look like _her_!'

'Who was she?'

'Her name was Jemimah Swanson. With a surname like that, I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to her. She was a mixed species. Vampire, human and werewolf. She was pretty much the leader of all worlds. Pretty cool, eh? Well, sometimes things like this have a downfall. This was back in the times when humans knew about the vampires and werewolves and everything was perfect. Then she was born. Enemies were made. Some creatures of the night didn't like the idea of a perfect queen. They wanted to live without her. Imagine France before the revolution. They didn't want to be ruled. Life was perfect not having someone tell them what to do. Only, this was worse than the French revolution. They didn't rebel by fighting against the 'royalty'; they rebelled by killing innocent humans. That's when the werewolves started to fight the vampires to protect the humans. Something had to be done, so my dad formed an army of vampires to get rid of her. She got away though, so they decided to get rid of the werewolves and get their own way, as they had begun to smell the sweetness of human blood. They were enticed by it and still are. Only a few are left drinking animal blood. During the fight against the werewolves, a vampire genetically mutated a few of the werewolves' cells, making them only turn when a vampire was close. This followed down through the generations and only a few clans of werewolves are left. In Forks, there is a clan, led by the Alpha Jacob Black, with the help of Sam Uley. I know this is a lot to take in, but are you following it?'

'Yes and it is a lot to take in.'

'Okay, I'll carry on then. Anyway, Jemimah had runaway. And by the time I had run away, she was still around. I'm surprised she survived so long without being caught. She nearly got caught by my father, but she escaped. My father thinks that you are her, but a reincarnated version of her. Which you could be, who knows? She did tell me that she did have children. My job is to keep you, her and our baby safe. She told me that I would meet someone, who I would love and have to protect. One of her children. I think that she meant you.'

'Will you take me to her?'

'What? I don't know. First of all, I don't know where she is and second of all, it could be dangerous Bella.'

'But, Jasper, I might be able to help her. If I am a descendant of her, then maybe she could tell me something about our family. There's something you don't know about me as well. My grandfather is the furthest back in our family tree that I can go. Before that we have no idea where our family came from. All I ever knew about my grandmother was that she had an unusual birth. I don't know what happened because they always kept it a secret from me. Maybe, just maybe I am like you thought our daughter was. I may be a descendant of this woman. I think she may be my great-grandmother. She may be the missing part of my family. It's time for you to hear about my family. My mother was killed, just after I was born, by three men. I was told they were called the Volturi. She had me just before she turned seventeen. Don't you see, the pieces add up perfectly. Maybe, she was a half-vampire like you. I need to find out why she was killed as well. It could have been because she was a descendant. Your father may have killed her. Maybe the Volturi was just a story.'

'The Volturi are real though, but they wouldn't have killed her unless she had exposed herself to any human or changed a child into a vampire. She wouldn't have been able to change a child, as she wasn't a full vampire yet. What about your father? Was he a vampire maybe?'

'I don't know, I never met him. He left for an unknown reason, before I was born. But, grandma told me that he was a special sort of person, so I'm guessing that he was.'

'It probably was my father that killed her then. What surprises me though is why he didn't kill you when he killed Edward. You were in his grip at that moment and he just let you go.'

'I don't know Jasper. I really don't know.' He hugged me and I hugged him back.

'Bella, I think its best that we wait until the baby is born, and then we can find Jemimah.'

'Okay...do you know what is funny? I never knew my grandfather's surname. All that I was told is that my mother and father had very similar surnames. Of course, I have my father's surname, because my parents were married.'

'Bella, I'm almost sure you are a descendant to the most powerful queen on earth.'

'I think so too. I'm scared Jasper, yet I know, in my heart, that I need to find her. I need to, Jasper; it's essential to me and all three worlds. They thought they didn't need her, but they did. They just hadn't realised yet. I need to help her.

'Not if I can help it.' I shivered and turned towards the familiar voice...

* * *

**Okay, here is the other chapter. As you can tell, there was a lot of false info there, which I have made up. This is just a story that came into my head for it. Yes, the vamps are different. It has an explanation for the werewolves and volturi, so I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**


	7. Meet the Parent

**When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.**

* * *

**Meet the Parent**

All at once, my heart pounded and I lost control of my consciousness. I turned towards his voice. The voice that I had heard a million times before, in my head. The voice that ruined my life. The voice of the man who killed Edward and who would soon kill me. He could have killed my mother, for all I knew.

'Bella, Jasper, it's nice to see you again.'

'And what a _pleasant_ surprise you are to us.' I commented sarcastically.

'Oh Bella, pregnancy hormones have really got to you. Aren't you going to welcome your father-in-law?'

'Oh no. No...No...No! You are not my father-in-law! No! Not in my book anyway. You keep away from me and my family.'

'Your family is my family though Bella. You're married to my son and you're having my grand-daughter. Soon you'll be one of us Bella. You will be a vampire.'

The next thing I saw was the man on the floor with Jasper on him, holding him down by his neck. But somehow the man got out of Jasper's grip and was in front of me.

'This was fun; we'll do it again sometime. Maybe then, it will be at my place instead, where Jasper can't get in my way.'

I stood stuck to the spot, until he disappeared. I look towards Jasper's limp body. He removed himself from the floor and walked towards me. 'Bella, his name is James. Hunting is his obsession, he won't stop until he has caught what he wants, and right now he wants you. But he won't do it quickly. He takes his time and kills them with a lot of pain, slowly torturing them, until they die. He thirsts for blood, your family blood.'

'Jasper...' A pain shot through my abdomen. I bent over, clutching my stomach, hissing in pain.

'Bella?! What's the matter baby?

I, suddenly, felt my waters break. 'Jasper. Don't panic! But my waters just broke! I'm going into labour!'

'Oh shit! Um...Carlisle...Phone...' He ran to get the phone. I lay down on the couch and started breathing. 'Carlisle, Bella has gone into labour, we need you to deliver the baby, because you are the only doctor who knows about me being a vampire. We need your help delivering the baby.' He shut down the phone, after a small pause, and rushed over to me. 'Carlisle is on his way sweetie, just breathe.'

I laughed at Jasper. 'You're so funny and this is so awkward.'

'How so?'

'It just seems so cliché, you know, movie-like I guess. Yesterday, I was a normal human with a normal human husband and a normal human baby, with a normal human life. Today, I may be a mixed-breed creature, with a half-vampire husband and a baby, that I have no idea what she is going to turn out like. I have a crazy vampire man after me because I look like a maybe ancestor. I'm the great grand-daughter of the queen of all worlds. It's something you would read in a book or see in a movie, not something in real life. Every girl dreams of being a princess, but nobody ever imagined they were a part-vampire, part-werewolf, part-human hybrid queen. It's just strange, that's all. And it all started with the night Edward died. The night when it all came into place. You know, when you finish a puzzle, but then realise there's a piece or pieces missing and you get frustrated because you can't find them. That is what my life is like now. There are pieces missing from my life, which I have to find. I think Jemimah is my missing piece of the puzzle.' I hissed in pain again.

'I'll find her Bella, I promise.' I smiled at him, just as the door bell rung. Carlisle walked in, as Jasper opened the door.

'Good evening Jasper, Bella. I hear there is a baby on the way. I brought Alice to help me, as she is the only other one to know about Jasper's secret.'

'Hey Bella, Jasper.'

'Bella, I need you to change into this while I set up the living room for you. Alice can help you if you want.'

I nodded and Alice followed me to the bedroom and helped me to change into a hospital gown.

When I walked in, the room was set up and Carlisle told me to lie down.

The whole labour was quite a blur from then. It had been five hours since I had gone into labour. It was very painful.

I could feel the baby biting my womb. 'Carlisle, the baby, she's biting.' I screamed in pain. Jasper ran out. 'Jasper? Where has he gone?'

'I'm sure he'll be back soon. I think this baby is part vampire and is trying to get your blood Bella. That's why she is biting.' Jasper appeared in his original spot, this time with a glass red liquid in his hand.

'Is that what I think it is?'

'Drink it Bella. This same thing happened to my mother. The baby wants your blood Bella. Drink this and give her what she wants.' I took the glass and drank it quickly, avoiding the smell and taste.

The baby stopped biting, but she was moving around very quickly. That's when we heard it snap. It was so painful.

'I think one of her ribs have snapped, Jasper, you may have to...'

'Don't! Don't say it!'

'Jasper, you can't escape the truth. She's going to die!'

I looked at him in shock, and then focused on Jasper. 'Jasper, I don't think it will last long, I'm already partly a vampire.' I whispered, from the fact that I couldn't talk properly, because of the pain.

'We don't know that!'

'Jasper, I can feel it in my heart and mind, I can feel it in my blood and bones.'

He paused and turned away, standing up. 'Alright, I'll change you.' He faced me again, and then turned to Carlisle. 'Get that baby out of her.'

Carlisle nodded and turned to me. 'Okay, Bella, I need you to push her out of you as hard as you can. After three, push. Okay?'

I nodded and waited for his countdown. Alice held my hand and Jasper began to stroke my hair and whisper calming words into my ear. I could feel calming waves wash over me.

'1...2...3, push.' With that I pushed as hard as I could, feeling the adrenaline giving me strength. 'Okay Bella, we need one more push, okay? 1...2...3, push.' I pushed again, with even more force than the first time. The next thing I heard was a cry, a simple emotionless cry. A cry from my new born baby. I could have died at that moment and died happy. That's when everything went black...

**JPOV**

I heard the cry from my baby girl, as Carlisle lifted her up to Alice. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were shut and she wasn't breathing. I listened for her heart and all I heard was a very slow beating. 'Bella!' I shot down to her. 'Baby, wake up, please, please!' I moved the hair from her neck and bit. Once I had pulled away, there was a small pause, and then she screamed, shooting her eyes open. 'Alice, look after Bella.' I took the baby from her and ran her upstairs. 'Hey baby girl, you're mummy is in a lot of pain, right now. You'll understand when you are older. You need some blood right now, don't you?'

**BPOV**

The pain was excruciating and I just wanted to see my baby, but I knew I couldn't. After about ten minutes, I felt my heart stop and my eyes go blurry. I blinked a few times, feeling my vision get sharper each time. I could smell a million smells all at once. Jasper appeared in front of me with our baby in his arms. I stood, noticing how strong I was and how fast I had just moved. I felt so much adrenaline.

'Bella, is your throat hurting or dry?'

'No.'

'Do you have an unusual feeling, like you want to pounce on Alice, Carlisle or the baby?'

'No, I feel fine Jasper. I feel more than fine, I have so much adrenaline.'

'That's amazing.'

'What?'

'You have no blood lust, which will be very useful.' He handed me our daughter. 'What do we call her?'

'How about after your sister? Rosalie?'

'Yeah, I'm sure Rose will love that.'

I kissed him, as he hugged us both close to him.


	8. Trapped!

When Edward dies in an attack, Bella loses her will to ever love again. Will Edward's best friend from the old days help her? Will she meet the attacker again? AH, Lemons and Violence involved.

* * *

**Trapped!**

It had been a year and a half since Rosie was born; our little girl was crawling around and having fun. She could pull herself up, so that she was standing and could walk a step without falling over. She could say a few small words, but not quite at the stage of putting sentences together.

Our little girl was growing quickly. She didn't seem to have any extra abilities or qualities, which was a good thing, but we would have to wait and see.

Our search for Jemimah wasn't going so well either. No trace of her anywhere.

We hadn't since heard from James either. He was still out there; loose to cause all kinds of danger. We feared the moment he would return, as I feared for our little girl.

Jasper and I were living a new life since the moments that had come to pass. Finding out new things about each other, they were difficult to deal with but we handled it.

I had recently discovered powers of mine beyond imagination. Being a werewolf had its advantages. My coat was like midnight. And being a vampire along with Jasper; that also had its advantages. Let's just say we never get tired. Getting around is so much quicker. Of course before I had Rosie, I couldn't do this sort of stuff. It was a month or so after that everything came into play. I told Jasper I wanted to be one, a vampire; all it took was one bite. As for the extra powers, well I could do a variety of things, including reading minds, seeing the future and the past, and creating optical illusions in a very special way, that makes everyone think that they are there, but they actually work as well. For example, I can change the way I look and fool everyone.

Alice was babysitting Rosie for the day, while Jasper and I spent a little time together. We were sitting in the forest together, looking out over the mountains.

'Jasper?' He looked at me. 'It's just perfect, our life. Why can't it stay this way?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I'm just waiting for someone to come and ruin it; we both know that it will happen. James will be back soon and he will try to ruin it.'

'Yeah he will _try_, nobody said he would succeed. Bella, I won't let him ruin this,' He gestured between us. 'I love you and Rosie too much to let you go now. He won't take either of you from me and I won't let him make you worry. Bella, I will find him and I will make sure he never harms anyone again.'

I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him with all the passion in my body.

**APOV**

With Rosie in my arms, I settled down, cuddling her close to me, on the couch. She was such a gorgeous baby and looked so much like Bella, but with Jasper's humanely blue eyes and golden hair. From the pictures I had seen of his sister, I would say little Rosie's auntie would love her.

Jasper and Bella were perfect for each other. Edward had been right. I missed my brother so much, but there was nothing that could be done.

Rosie was becoming unusually warm in my arms. I unravelled her from her blanket slightly, but her temperature was increasing by the moment. At that sudden, she opened her eyes and started crying, struggling to get out of my arms. Her hands moved, pointing delicately at the door behind me. I put her down quickly in the crib, which stood in front of me and looked towards the door.

There stood a dark figure, a man.

'Déjà vu.' I had seen this in a dream and it hadn't ended well.

'Ah, Alice is it? I think I'll just take my granddaughter now.'

'Don't even lay a finger on her!'

'Alice, typical Alice, you know how the story ends, why even try?'

'I'll do anything for her and I will never let you take her!'

'Well, prepare to lose this time...Alice.' My eyes widened in shock.

At that moment, he was in front of me, holding my neck in a tight grasp. I gasped for breath. 'You would have never won against a vampire Alice, you knew all of that and still you try to defeat me, a puny weak human.' He let me go. I dropped to the floor, gasping harshly. 'On second thoughts, you would be quite handy to me. Rosie will need looking after and I do get awfully lonely.'

'Don't...touch me.' I forced out through breaths.

'Too late.' He smirked and forced me against the floor. Before I could scream he covered my mouth.

Was this it? Was I going to die? Was he going to rape me?

Being a vampire had its disadvantages for me. He managed to do everything so quickly, I couldn't stop him.

He ripped my clothes off me, before I could try to stop him. The next moment I knew what was happening, I let out a sob as he broke through my hymen. The tears feel down my face. He moaned in pleasure and I felt sick to my core that he was getting pleasure from my pain. He finished up and put his clothes back on.

'Put your clothes back on, you're coming with me, princess.'

I covered myself with my hands and pulled myself into a ball against the wall. I look at him, anger in my eyes. His looked straight into mine. My cheeks were stained with tears.

'I'm not going anywhere with you and you will not take Rosie.'

'Alice, don't make me do this.' He knelt in front of me. His eyes began to swirl and I couldn't help but keep eye contact. Like I was in a trance or something. 'Alice, you will follow me, you will bring the baby, and you will be a wife to me and please me when I say. You will obey my every command. Jasper and Bella are no longer your friends.'

'Yes master.'

'Good, now get Rosie and her things.'

**BPOV**

I opened the door to our house, smiling at Jasper and laughing at him. 'Alice, we're home! I hope my baby girl was good for you.' We walked in. The cot stood in the lounge, completely empty. 'Alice.' I called. 'Jasper, Rosie's stuff is gone.' He walked in, confused. I got out my cell and dialled for Alice.

After two rings it picked up. 'Good evening, Bella, how pleasant of you to call.' James. I dropped the phone.

'Bella?' Jasper questioned. He picked up the phone. 'Alice, are you there?' It was silent for a moment. Jasper's face turned angry. 'Where is my baby, James?' I grabbed the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

'I hope you are both listening to this. You won't have the baby back until I get what I want. I don't want the baby; she is just a device for my plan. I want Bella and Jemimah and there is one other. Jemimah will know who I am talking about. Until then, I have Alice's company and your baby will entertain me when she is older.' The line went dead. I let out a sob.

'It's okay, baby. We'll get them back, I promise. First we need to find Jemimah.'


	9. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	10. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
